Education:Main Page
Newbury College V2L Conference - 25th October 2005 Hi! I hope you all got home without too many problems. When you have a chance, please do explore this wiki (which does mean 'fast', incidentally). A few points were raised at the conference about the pros and cons of using a public wiki, rather than a private password protected one. I've added some thoughts about that to the 'discussion' page that's associated with this main page. Click on the 'Discussion' tab and then the '+' sign to add your own thoughts. I'll also type up the ideas we put onto Post Its during the tutoring break-out session and will create a page for them; later today if possible. The main point to make about wikis is that good ones are regulated by their users. Anyone can delete an inappropriate or inaccurate comment by going to the 'history' tab associated with the relevant page and then clicking on the 'radio button' of an earlier version and then hitting return. Please could you also create an account and log in using the link at the top right hand of the page before posting any comments or changes. If you click on the 'signature' icon (2nd from the right in the list of icons which appears at the top of open editing boxes) after adding your ideas to the discussion page this will, not surprisingly, sign your contribution. It would be good if some course related material could be added the relevant pages (see below). If you want to play with editing pages go to the the Wikipedia tutorial (this wiki uses exactly the same 'platform' as the Wikipedia) and experiment in the 'sandbox' you'll find via the tutorial pages. It really is very simple and you should be able to grasp the basics within 15 minutes or so even if you have no experience of creating web pages. It was great to meet everyone today. I wish it had been longer, but we can, if we want, continue to exchange ideas - and material - here. Andrew Welcome to the V2L Wiki! The aim of this Wiki is to enable tutors of V2L courses to improve the quality of their tuition by providing them with a means of exchanging and storing information, ideas, solutions to problems they encounter and ways of augmenting the existing course material. This pilot version has been set up to test and explore the idea. __TOC__ Courses Covered The courses covered in this initial pilot version are: * Advancing Your Career with Emotional Intelligence * Equality and Diversity * Personal Best @ Work * First Steps in IT * Next Steps in IT * Web Entrepreneur * Wizard on the Web Click on the above links to view the current entries for each course. Where entries in the wiki are highlighted in red, clicking on a link will create a new page and an empty text box will open. If you do this, please try to format the pages in a similar manner to that already used for the existing individual course pages. We have also created separate pages covering: * General advice for V2L tutors and * Hints on using the V2L platform * Hints on using the V2L Wiki This page contains a copy of a thread from the tutor discussion forum in which the idea was originally proposed. Editing the V2L Wiki Anyone can edit this page, and all the others contained in the V2L Wiki, and can create new pages. This means that you can add your own links and material or augment that which is already provided. Wikicities, which hosts the V2L Wiki, uses the same wiki engine as the Wikipedia - if you'd like to learn more about editing Wiki pages try the Wikipedia tutorial which you can find here Please register a user name and log in before editing the V2Lwiki. Editing is very straightforward - just click on the 'edit' tab which is associated with each page, or one of the 'edit' links on the right hand side of the page and start adding to or amending the material which appears in the tex box which will be displayed.. The main point to bear in mind is that if you surround a word with two sets of square brackets, or click on the 'Ab underlined' symbol at the top pf the editing box after highlighting a word of phrase, an internal hyperlink will be formed. This allows a new page to be created. Internal links to pages which don't actually include any content are highlighted in red. When you click on these red links an editing box appears enalbing you to create and save the new page. A virtually inevitable consequence of this freedom of editing is that the pages are likely to be vandalised, but the Wiki stores previous versions of each page it's very easy to revert to non-vandalised versions: see the 'history' tab which accompanies each page. Contacts and further information If you have questions about or comments on this pilot either leave them at the discussion page associated with this main page (click on the discussion tab above and start typing) or email Andrew Cooper, a distance learning tutor with Newbury College who proposed and set-up this pilot, via v2lwiki@gmail.com . If you'd like to find out more about Wikis see this article from the best known application of the idea - the Wikipedia. You might also like to browse other articles within the Wikipedia, many of which are likely to be of value to you and your learners (but see the discussion point on this - click the 'discussion' tab above to visit the discussion page associated with this page). A note on copyright Please note that the V2L Wiki is being developed collaboratively by a group of tutors. The copyright of all the courses is owned by Creating Careers Ltd. and the facts and opinions contained in this site have not been endorsed by or approved by the company. Tutors must refer to the Creating Careers' website to obtain up to date copies of course material, details of changes and other information regarding Vision2Learn courses.